


Конфитюр

by van_Miaow



Category: Battle Creek (TV), Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: К Милту ни разу не приходил налоговый инспектор.





	Конфитюр

Милт харкает кровью сквозь смех, и это ужасно неудобно. Он давится, не может вдохнуть, в горле клокочет. Но он всё смеётся и смеётся.

У него всё хорошо. Милт позитивен. Милт всегда позитивен.

Расс всё раскрывает и раскрывает рот, за его спиной что-то кричат остальные, но все слова глохнут, становятся крошечными и несущественными. Кровавое пятно застывает, не разбегается по его рубашке дальше и дальше, и Милт смеётся ещё громче.

Может, вот оно — его время, может, в этот раз ему повезёт.

Милт всегда позитивен.

— Ну что, кажется, моё сердце вот-вот остановится. Давно пора, так будет правильно… — говорит он и поднимается на ноги, отряхивая несуществующую пыль с брюк.

Синие огоньки смотрят на него из пустых глазниц, и Милт медлит, но всё же договаривает:

— И довольно-таки справедливо.

— СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТИ НЕТ.

— Есть только ты.

— ДА.

— К чему и веду, — Милт пожимает плечами. — Я убил, меня убили, круг замыкается.

— ЛЮДЕЙ ПОСТОЯННО УБИВАЮТ, ЭТО ВАШЕ ЛИЧНОЕ ДЕЛО.

Смерть трогает кукурузный стебель костяными пальцами, наклоняется, вдыхает провалом носа воздух над ним.

— ЧТОБЫ КОСИТЬ ЭТО, ИСПОЛЬЗУЮТ КОМБАЙНЫ?

Милт только кивает и отворачивается. Закат, как всегда, красивый — розовый свет падает на вересковое поле, почему-то вокруг всегда появляется вересковое поле, пусть в этот раз и сразу за кукурузным. Смерть без своей косы, и Милт снова перестаёт надеяться, что видит его в последний раз.

— СМЕРТИ ТОЖЕ ИНОГДА НУЖЕН ОТПУСК. НЕ СТОИТ ПРИНИМАТЬ ВСЁ НА СВОЙ СЧЁТ. ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВО СКЛОННО СЕБЯ ПЕРЕОЦЕНИВАТЬ.

Наверняка Расс всё прижимает к его груди свои всегда горячие руки. На большом пальце левой — шрам, напоролся на гвоздь в младшей школе, даже пришлось наложить пять швов.

Потом — он поедет с ним и будет сидеть в коридоре госпиталя, спрятав лицо в ладонях. И останется там надолго, отказавшись ехать домой.

А ведь они недавно завели кошку.

— КОШКИ — ЭТО ХОРОШО.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Милт и засовывает руки в карманы. В последнее время ему всё сложнее и сложнее скрывать нервную дрожь пальцев.

— Теперь держишь её кипящей минут пять.

— ВРЕМЯ НЕ ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЯ.

— Не в случае черничного конфитюра. Потом добавляешь лимонный сок. Перемешиваешь. И готово, — Милт вспоминает об улыбке и натягивает её на себя — в конце концов, это довольно весело — Смерть, увлекающийся кулинарией. — Всё дело в нюансах, ну и, конечно, в любящих руках.

— ПОПРОБУЮ. РАССКАЖУ, КАК ПОЛУЧИТСЯ.

Милт обречён жить из-за черничного конфитюра. Панкейков. Крем-супа из шпината. Тальятелле.

Он такой позитивный неудачник.

Ладони Расса обжигают, давят, делают больно — и Милт снова харкает кровью — по рубашке всё расплывается красное мокрое пятно.

— Эй, эй, всё будет хорошо, — обещает Расс. — Ты выкарабкаешься.

— Знаю, — отвечает Милт.

Он снова чувствует руки Расса и слышит его голос. И это должно его радовать. Но почему-то нет.

Смешно, ведь Милт всегда мечтал о собаке.


End file.
